taking hell and breaking it
by I-read-2-much
Summary: Au inuyasha has had a ruff child hood. sesshomaru his brother is closed in. can one girl change their lifes for good. INUkag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Kikio would have been dead a long time ago because she's evil. Well not really. Kikio is not all that bad, except the trying to win Inu from Kags.

The name is Inuyasha. I go to school like everyone else. Only one problem I'm not like everyone else. At the young age of three I lost my parents in a motor boat accident.5. I'm also half Inu-youkai. So in other words I'm an Inu-hanyou. Now there's nothing really wrong with that except some people think its odd. I also have a half brother Sesshomaru. There's nothing really wrong with that except the demon is a block of ice. Now being the only family I have I'm stuck with him.

Now it wouldn't be so bad if our foster parents weren't complete ass wipes. Their names are Kagura and Naraku Onigumo. Off all the people we could have ended up with we get the world's biggest bakas. I swear they are the stupidest people in the world. Not only are the stupid but they used to beat us as kids. Makes me wonder, sometimes, if thanks to them, I lost my big brother and ended up with an ice cube instead.

He used to be so care free when he was younger, like I am and was. It a shame because whether I like to admit it or not Sessh is the one person I looked up to.

A school starting soon and something tells me this year is going to be different. Something or someone is going to change our life s for the good.

**_AN: YES THIS AN AU. I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE FALMES ARE VERY WELCOMED. PEOLE REMBER THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE. THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE. I HOPE I CAN GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS E IR2M_.**


	2. an

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sniff. But if any one knows as to how I may email me.

I am so sorry I can't update this weekened im effin grounded. I swear I will update on munday when im at school. Cuz oh I have a laptop for school and I get wireless. Now I swear if I get wireless at home, which is effin hard I will update please don't abandom me.

Omg I want to thank my 3 reviewers inu/kagobsession Wolfofcalla and of course I will update when I can for MOONGODDESS cuz I think she'll die if I don't soon


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Yes I know its been forever since I updated. Don't kill me now remember this is my first fic. So feel free to flame and review. Heck, feel free to do both. Now this is 4 pages long in my note book be happy. Hehe well here's my update sorry for the way to long wait.

_**Meet Some of the Gang**_

"Good morning it 7:30 here in the city. Well traff---"

'SMASH'

And that was the sad end to Kagome's alarm clock, poor, Mr. Clockie. Considering the fact that he was thrown at Kagome's blood red walls I can say he did not suffer much pain. I can also assume that Kagome is not a morning person. In fact she hates getting up in the morning almost as much as she hates school. Now that says a lot considering that this raven haired, brown eyed beauty hates school with a passion. I mean a strong hate that not even the depths of hell can match.

Kagome rolled out of bed and I mean literally rolled out of bed. She landed on her ass to. After that she dragged her self to the shower

…15 min later

"I wonder what I should wear today?" she asked her self as she stepped in to her walk in closet. After about a 10 second glance she found it the perfect outfit and put it on. She the brushed her raven haired, still to tiered to bother and fix it. Then she quickly put on heavy black eyeliner around her chocolate eyes. She was done. She checked her self in the full length mirror and decided she looked good in her black baggy Tripp pants and black Edward Scissor Hands shirt that said "If he weren't up there now it wouldn't be snowing." She smiled and decided to slip on her black skull sweat band and put on her black and blue vans. Deciding it was to early in the year to show up on her motorcycle and cause a umm as her former teacher said a disruption to the learning process, she decide to skateboard to school.

At Inuyasha's same time

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" 'CLICK'

And Inuyasha rolled over in his bed and went back to sleep.

10 min later….

Inuyasha felt his back in pain. He jerked his heads around to see those infamous purple eyes. The ones that haunt his every dream, his every step. These eyes belong to Naraku.

"Get the off me Naraku," said a highly annoyed and furious half Inu – yoiki.

"I don't feel like it," said Naraku who was highly amused by Inuyasha's anger.

That was the last straw Inuyasha freed his arm and pushed Naraku against a navy wall. Naraku glared at Inuyasha then charged. He dodged, ducked, and blocked as Naraku threw punches left and right. Inuyasha saw his chance and ran out his door, through the living room, kitchen, and finally out the front door. He ran two blocks down to Miroku's house.

At Miroku's

Miroku heard a knock at his door as he was eating breakfast. He got off his mahogany stool to answer it. What he saw was no surprise, it was Inuyasha with nothing but his bed pants on.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been best friends since they were ten not that Naraku knew. Miroku knew this was the one place Inuyasha could be safe from that damn . So you could say that they forgot to let Naraku know of their friendship for Inuyasha's safety.

"I think its time you gave me a key Miro," said Inuyasha trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Miroku always got in this weird mood. Like, he was angry because he couldn't call the cops. One main reason was that Naraku scared him.(So now he's frightened/ angry.) Plus Miroku didn't want to lose his best friend to an orphanage. But unknown to Inuyasha was that Miro planed to call the cops on Naraku when Inuyasha turned 18. Over the years he has slowly gathered proof of Naraku's evil ways as an abuser. And after they would move in together as they had long before planned.

"Sure should," said Miro in his fake laugh.

Inuyasha could sense that Miroku was uncomfortable so he did not press matters.

Inuyasha got dressed and ready in about 2 minutes (he has close at Roku's) and he and Miro drove to school.

A/n: Well, I think that this is a nice addition thanks so much for the people who reviewed the A/n and think I should continue that would be … klutzyspaz whoot go you. Okay people I have written to chapter five and only chapter 5 don't kill me. I will update ASAP. And so you know the next chapter is longer. Yah! Well there ya go till next time. Oh and hi Turr see ya in school.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: yes I am updating again. Well I hope that you're happy. Well I know you don't wanna read a big authors note so here's the next chappie.

Kagome was skateboarding to her new school. Hell in her opinion. Oh she couldn't wait. Well, actually she could but oh well. So, she was boarding in the middle of the road to piss people off (I know that out of character but it vital). She thought it was hilarious.

Well apparently to day wasn't her lucky day. She was riding peacefully as something hit her from behind. She turned to see some jackasses in a black corvette. The car was adorned with red to white skulls surrounded by an ire mist. (It was kick ass she had to admit) inside was Miroku (wearing black baggy Tripp pants and a black shirt that read:" Silence is golden but duck tape is silver.") and Inuyasha(who was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that said" Just be glad I'm not your kid.").

"What the s your deal can't ya see I'm boarding here you ing bakas?" said a very agitated raven haired chick.

"Well, damn it don't skate in the middle of the road whench," said a very amused/aggravated silver hair half demon.

"The names Ka-go-me. Learn, use it, and respect it. Now say it with me Ka-go-me," said a very off Kagome.

"My greatest apologies Lady Kagome," said Miroku as he swiftly put his hand on her ass.

"Hentia"

'SMACK' and you know he sure as hell deserved it.

"Miroku will you ever learn," asked Inuyasha in a very bored tone.

"I can't help it my hands have a mind of their own; I swear," said the stupid lech.

"Okay god damn it. You ass wipes k now my name so what the hell is ya'll s"

"My names Miroku Hoshi," said Miroku as he out streaked his hand only to be denied.

"Inuyasha learn it, love it, respect it, just don't use it," said an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Psh, what ya going to do about it, if I do Inuyasha?" asked a highly annoyed Kagome.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and tackled her to the ground and in a low deathly whisper said "Lets just say this half breed knows more than one way to kill." Kagome pushed off Inuyasha Then she started laughing and laughing. Pretty soon she was on the floor laughing.

5 min later.

"You done yet cuz I'm late for school and you're pissing me off whench," said Inuyasha

"Okay this is the last time I'm saying this my name is not whench, its not anything other than Kagome. So say it with me, Ka-Go-Me," she said in an agitated voice. "Now what school do you guys go to?"

"Shikon High, what about you?" asked Inuyasha while Miroku just sat there like he was invisible.

"Same now do me favor and please give me a lift."

"Why should we?"

"Cuz I'm new and late and I said so"

"And I'm going to listen to a human,"

"No, you're going to listen to a miko," said Kagome,"Now if you would just…."(she was interrupted by a hand on her ass)

"HENTIA" 'SMACK' Kagome had to once again hit Miroku. (A/N: Lmfao sorry he was gone for to long)

"Well now that that you've knocked out the pervert who's gonna drive?"

"I will, just get me his keys," said Kagome while looking at Miroku's keys on his crotch.

"Oh hell no," said Inuyasha as he vigorously shook his head.

"Oh come on, please, please, please, here use this stick" said Kagome as she magically acquired a 5 ft stick.

(I was thinking of ending it here and not typing up the rest of this chap and put up the next little bit tomorrow but I'm feeling nice.)

"Fine damn whench"

"I am not a whench now get the key ing baka," she yelled at Inuyasha.

"Fine, but first you gotta calm the down," said Inuyasha as he used the stick to acquire the keys.

"I am calm. Now please hand me the keys," said Kagome in a sweet and innocent tone.

"I have no idea why the hell, I'm letting some stranger drive, but what the hell," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"NOW LETS GO!" yelled Kagome as she turned on the radio to here Slipknot

Go!

Stapled shut, inside and ouside would and I'm  
Sealed in tight, but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catostrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the stings  
Throw the sheathes  
Hold your breath  
And listen! 

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
Wiggled like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscrestions  
I've got no right to way, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in flesh   
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
And listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand   
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT! 

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm given time to evade  
The end of the road is my end   
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm haven't time to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand   
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT! 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

(Before I Forget- slipknot)

They finally arrived at school, trying to figure out why the hell they were there. Meanwhile Miroku, who had been in the backseat knocked out, was just waking up and realizing where he was.

"Okay who the was driving MY car!" yelled Miroku angrily.

"I did now shut the up and welcome to hell," said Kagome.

A/N: WOW I have a total of 9 reviews I feel so effin loved. Now ii would like to thank the reviewers from last chapter:

**FireGoddess528**- yah I know but you'll see why its important later on

**Fiona McKinnon**- thanks I know its short but the chapters will get longer

**klutzyspaz**- you are why I updated so here ya go don't cry). Well, remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. Oh I started on chapter 6 today so now I have lets see 3 chapters to type up still. The reason I update so slow is I hate to type things I've already written so it just annoys me. Well, see ya next update.


End file.
